legendofthecryptidsfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Beboper/Some Housekeeping and an Update
Greetings! I'm sure you're all tired out from the recent Battle Royale. I would just like to give an update on what's happening at the wiki, and the direction we'll be heading. Actual card lists! People have been inquiring about having full comprehensive card lists to make it easier for people to find all the cards in the game. After many requests, we finally have them! The List of Ultra Rare cards and List of Rare cards, and their EX list counterparts have been updated to include every card released so far in the game (or rather ones that have been uploaded to the site), with the Common lists not far behind. For those that care to know, this was made possible by a special wiki add-on (DPL) recently installed by Wikia after we debated it for a bit. As such, the list pages now have special scripts which automatically pull card data from the site, and compile them into a neat table. Now you can look up cards, and compare them with each other! The only draw back is that the pages are cached by the server, so they will only update at regular intervals rather than in real-time. But because of this script, no work is needed to maintain the pages themselves. Simply update the card pages, and the tables will update for you! In short, we now have card lists. Yay! I will be examining other parts of the site to see where we can use the new add-on to make things more streamlined in the future. Miscellaneous changes Card gallery After much work, we now have reasonably up-to-date card galleries (for the iOS anyway). However, the location of many cards still needs to be confirmed (specifically, the special evolution cards), and thumbs need to still be updated for many cards. And obviously, this is an on-going effort, so help is always appreciated. Front page The front page for the site (for those that actually go there), has been altered to include tabs so we can have different sliders for different things. I'm planning on adding some more depending on need. New swearing policy As was discussed before, we have a new swearing policy! The details of it are here for those interested. Basically to summarize, unless you act like a complete idiot or fill the screen with nothing but profanity, swearing is officially permitted! Again, don't act like an idiot, and everything is all good! Future direction As mentioned before, I'll be examining other areas of the site to see where DPL can be utilized to help create automated lists for easy access. One area that needs to be addressed gravely however, is the Ultra Rare Price Guides (actually, all the price guides in general). Simply put, they've become overly large due to the barrage of new releases, and out of date thanks to the rise in prices in the marketplace. To make updating the price guides more streamlined and easier to maintain, I'll be working on a new format to hopefully make updating less tedious. An update on that will be arriving soon, so stay tuned! Some housekeeping bits For those that care (if you don't, ignore this paragraph), I've recently been suspended from LOC by Applibot (long story, something about violation of terms, nothing to get worked up over). I'm currently in talks with them to have me reinstated (sent three emails, none replied to). You'd think they'd cut a guy some slack considering how many players depend on this site (which I helped build), and the fact that we are currently the 46th most popular game wiki on Wikia's network (there's some advertising for ya). And all without being paid (money is overrated anyway). Now that my personal rant is over, you may be wondering how this applies to you (it does by the way). Well, since I no longer have access to the game (that account was my only one by the way), I don't know what events are up, and I only vaguely know what kind of cards are being released. That means the rest of you users on this site will have to pull some slack (thank you to those who are still adding in new cards and such, I did notice and I really appreciate it). All that really needs done is for new event pages to be created (I can link them on the front page afterwards), for the rewards to be filled out in full, and for the new card packs to added and filled in with the cards included. Not a tough job, but I've been the only one doing those for a while now (especially the event pages). So any help with those things would be greatly appreciated. In the meantime, I'll work on things here that I can work on, and try to negotiate with Applibot to give me back my game account. Edit: As of August 30, 2013 my account is back and reinstated. Concluding remarks So to summarize, things are getting done on the site, things still need to get done, and people need to do them. Plus, Applibot apparently hates me because they're giving me the cold shoulder! In all seriousness, hopefully I can reason with Applibot to eventually give me back my account (if they even plan on reading my emails at all). Questions? Comments? Want to tell me how much of a narcissist I am for talking about myself for half this post? Post them below! All are appreciated (even that last part)! Category:News